wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czerwonym szlakiem/II/04
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ IV. Ucieczka. Nazajutrz rano po rozmowie z Prorokiem Mormonów Jan Ferrier udał się do Salt Lake City, a odnalazłszy znajomego, który wyruszył w góry Nevada powierzył mu list, przeznaczony dla Jeffersona Hopea. W liście tym opisywał, jakie straszne niebezpieczeństwo mu groziło i jak dalece powrót jego jest konieczny. Co uczyniwszy uczuł ulgę i ze swobodniejszym umysłem wracał do domu. Zbliżając się do farmy, zdziwił się na widok dwóch koni, przywiązanych do kraty. A większe ogarnęło go zdumienie, gdy wszedł do bawialni i ujrzał dwóch młodych ludzi. Jeden, o długiej, bladej twarzy, leżał w bujaczu, oparłszy nogi na piecu. Drugi, z osadzoną na szerokim karku głową, o rysach pospolitych, zwierzęcych, stał w oknie, trzymając ręce w kieszeni i gwiżdżąc popularną pieśń. Obaj skinęli głową, gdy Ferrier wszedł, a ten, który leżał w bujaczu, rozpoczął rozmowę. — Być może, że nas nie znacie — rzekł. — Oto jest syn starszego, Drebbera, a ja jestem Józef Stangerson, który podróżował z wami, gdy Pan wyciągnął dłoń Swoją i włączył was do Swej prawowiernej trzody. Jan Ferrier ukłonił się chłodno. Wiedział teraz co znaczyli ci goście. — Przybyliśmy — ciągnął dalej Stangerson — za rada ojców naszych, prosić was o rękę waszej córki, dla tego z nas, który wam i jej lepiej się spodoba. Ponieważ jednak ja mam cztery żony, a brat Drebber siedem, przeto zdaje mi się, że moje oświadczyny powinnyby być lepiej przyjęte. — Nie, nie, bracie Stangersonie — zawołał Drebber; — nie chodzi o to ile żon mamy, ale ile możemy utrzymać. Otóż ojciec odstąpił mi swoje młyny i ja jestem teraz bogatszy. — Ale moje widoki na przyszłość są lepsze — rzekł Stangerson. — Gdy pan powoła mojego ojca do swojej chwały, odziedziczę garbarnię i fabrykę skór. A potem, jestem od ciebie starszy i zajmuję w kościele wyższe stanowisko. — Niechaj zatem panna zadecyduje — oświadczył młody Drebber, przeglądając się z upodobaniem w zwierciadle. — Zastosujemy się do jej postanowienia. Podczas tej rozmowy Jan Ferrier, pałając gniewem i powstrzymując wybuch, stał w progu. — Słuchajcie — rzekł w końcu, postępując ku nim — gdy moja córka was wezwie sama, pozwolę wam przyjść, ale, zanim to nastąpi, wara wam tu się pokazywać! Młodzi Mormoni patrzyli na niego w osłupieniu. W ich mniemaniu, to współzawodnictwo w domaganiu się ręki dziewczyny było najwyższym zaszczytem, zarówno dla niej jak i dla jej ojca. — Macie ztąd dwie drogi wyjścia — krzyknął Ferrier; — tu są drzwi, a tam okno. Którą wybieracie? Ciemna twarz jego przybrała taki dziki wyraz, a jego żylaste ręce były takie groźne, że goście zerwali się na równe nogi i zabrali się szybko do odwrotu. Stary farmer odprowadził ich do drzwi. — A dajcie mi znać jak się pogodzicie i postanowicie, który z was ma być moim zięciem — rzekł drwiąco. — Zapłacisz ty nam za to! — wrzasnął Stangerson, blady z wściekłości. — Wyzwałeś Proroka i Radę Czterech. Będziesz żałował tego do końca życia. — Ręka pana dotknie cię ciężko! — zawołał Drebber. — Pan powstanie i spuści na ciebie sroga karę! — A więc to ja zacznę karanie! — zawołał Ferrier, nie posiadając się z gniewu i zawrócił po strzelbę, ale w tej chwili Lucy schwytała go za ramię i powstrzymała. Zanim się wyrwał z jej rąk, odgłos kopyt końskich dowiódł mu, że obaj Mormoni umknęli. — A to nikczemne łotry! — zawołał, ocierając pot z czoła; — wolałbym cię raczej widzieć na marach, dziecko drogie, niż żoną jednego z nich. — I ja również, mój ojcze — odparła; — ale Jefferson przybędzie niezadługo. — Tak. Wkrótce go zobaczymy. Im wcześniej tem lepiej, bo nie wiemy, co nas może teraz, z ich strony spotkać. W istocie czas był wielki, aby człowiek rozważny przyszedł z pomocą staremu farmerowi i jego przybranej córce. W dziejach osady nie było bowiem jeszcze wypadku takiego jawnego nieposłuszeństwa i lekceważenia powagi starszyzny. Jeśli drobne przewinienia były surowo karane, jakaż kara mogła czekać za taki śmiały bunt? Ferrier wiedział, że ani jego majątek, ani stanowisko na nic mu się w tym wypadku nie przydadzą. Niejeden już, równie jak on, bogaty i znany, znikł bez śladu, a mienie jego przeszło na własność kościoła. Pomimo całej swej odwagi, Ferrier drżał z trwogi, na myśl o nieznanych, tajemniczych niebezpieczeństwach, jakie nad nim zawisły. Każdemu niebezpieczeństwu wiadomemu umiał stawić czoło mężnie, ale niepewność przyprowadzała go do rozpaczy. Przed córką ukrywał dręczące go obawy i udawał, że nie przywiązuje do całej tej sprawy najlżejszej wagi. Niemniej Lucy, zaostrzonym miłością dziecięcą wzrokiem, widziała jasno, że gnębił go niepokój. Ferrier oczekiwał poselstwa jakiego lub nagany ustnej od Younga za swoje postępowanie i — nie omylił się, jakkolwiek otrzymał wieść drogą niespodziewaną. Następnego ranka, obudziwszy się, ujrzał ze zdumieniem przypiętą do swej kołdry, na piersi kartkę, a na niej dużemi literami wydrukowane wyrazy: „Masz jeszcze 29 dni do namysłu, a potem“... Takie ostrzeżenie było bardziej zatrważające niż wszystkie groźby. W jaki sposób dostało się do jego pokoju, Jan Ferrier nie mógł pojąć i to go najwięcej na razie niepokoiło; służba spała w osobnym pawilonie, a drzwi i okna były dobrze pozamykane. Ferrier podarł kartkę w kawałki i córce nie powiedział słowa, lecz wypadek ten powiększył jeszcze trwogę jego. Owe 29 dni były resztą miesiąca zwłoki, udzielonej przez Younga. Jakaż siła, jaka odwaga mogła zrównoważyć wroga, uzbrojonego w taką tajemniczą potęgę? Ręka, która przymocowała ową szpilkę, mogła mu wymierzyć cios w samo serce, a on nie wiedziałby nigdy do kogo należała. Nazajutrz rano doznał silniejszego jeszcze wstrząśnienia. Gdy zasiadł z córką do śniadania, Lucy, z okrzykiem zdumienia, wskazała na sufit. Na samym środku widniała nakreślona, widocznie węglem, cyfra 28. Dla Lucy cyfra ta pozostała niezrozumiałą, a ojciec jej nie objaśnił. Tej nocy nie położył się, przesiedział ze strzelbą w ręku, czuwał i nasłuchiwał. Ale nic nie dostrzegł, ani usłyszał, a jednakże następnego ranka wielkie „27“ zarysowywało się na drzwiach od dworu. I tak samo działo się dzień za dniem, każdego ranka Ferrier przekonywał się, że ukryci wrogowie jego prowadzili ścisły rachunek i zaznaczali w jakiemkolwiek miejscu ile dni jeszcze pozostaje mu z owego miesiąca łaski. Niekiedy fatalne cyfry ukazywały się na ścianach, innym razem na podłodze to znów na małych plakatach, przytwierdzonych do kraty ogrodowej. Pomimo całej czujności, Jan Ferrier nie mógł wykryć zkąd pochodziły te codzienne ostrzeżenia. Zabobonna niemal trwoga ogarniała go na widok cyfr. Schudł, wynędzniał, był nieustannie rozdrażniony, a oczy jego przybrały wyraz bolesny ślepiów ściganej zwierzyny. Jedna tylko pozostała mu nadzieja — przyjazd młodego myśliwego z Nevady. Dwadzieścia dni zamieniło się na piętnaście, piętnaście na dziesięć, a wiadomości od nieobecnego nie było. Cyfra zmniejszała się stopniowo, a Jefferson wciąż nie dawał znaku życia. Skoro tylko odezwał się tentent kopyt końskich na drodze lub woźnica popędzał, nawołując konie swoje, stary farmer biegł do kraty, łudząc się, że nadeszła nareszcie upragniona pomoc. W końcu, gdy ujrzał, że piątka ustąpiła miejsca czwórce, a ta znów trójce, opuściła go odwaga, stracił wszelką nadzieję ratunku. Sam, nieznający okolicy górzystej dokoła kolonii, był zupełnie bezsilny i zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę. Drogi najbardziej uczęszczane, były pilnie strzeżone, nikt nie mógł ich przebyć bez pozwolenia Rady Czterech. Gdziekolwiek się zwrócił myślą, Ferrier nie widział sposobu uniknięcia katastrofy, która mu groziła. Niemniej ani chwilę jedną nie zachwiał się w powziętem postanowieniu, — raczej śmierć, niż zezwolić na to, co uważał za hańbę córki. Pewnego wieczoru siedział pogrążony w myślach, szukając napróżno sposobu wydostania się ze strasznego położenia, w jakiem się znajdował. Zrana cyfra 2 ukazała się na ścianie jego domu, następny dzień zatem będzie ostatnim z udzielonej zwłoki. A co stanie się potem? Najrozmaitsze straszne przypuszczenia powstały w jego głowie. Jaki los spotka Lucy, gdy jego już nie stanie. Nie było sposobu ucieczki z niewidzialnej sieci, jaka ich osnuła. Uprzytomniwszy sobie te niemoc swoja, Ferrier opuścił głowę na piersi i załkał rozpaczliwie. Nagle rozległ się szmer jakiś — ciche, lecz wyraźne drapanie zakłócało spokój nocy. Dochodziło odedrzwi. Ferrier wysunął się do przedpokoju i nasłuchiwał. Odgłos ucichł na chwile, poczem odezwał się ponownie. Ktoś widocznie stukał bardzo lekko w jedną z desek drzwi. Byłże to morderca, przybyły o północy, by wykonać krwawy rozkaz tajnego sadu? Lub też wysłaniec, znaczący cyfrą, że nadszedł ostatni dzień łaski? Jan Ferrier czuł, że śmierć natychmiastowa znośniejsza będzie od niepewności, jaka szarpała jego nerwy i lodem ścinała krew w żyłach. Poskoczył naprzód, odsunął rygiel i otworzył drzwi. Na dworze panowała cisza i spokój. Noc była pogodna, niebo iskrzyło się gwiazdami. Przed wzrokiem farmera ciągnął się ogródek, okolony płotem i kratą, ale ani wewnątrz tego ogródka, ani też na drodze nie było widać żywej duszy. Odetchnąwszy swobodniej, Ferrier rozglądał się prawo i lewo, aż wreszcie, spojrzawszy na dół przed siebie, osłupiał: u stóp jego leżał wyciągnięty mężczyzna, twarzą ku ziemi. Widok ten tak przeraził Ferriera, że stary farmer oparł się o ścianę i chwycił za gardło, by stłumić krzyk, który się z niego wydobywał. Na razie myślał, że to jakiś człowiek zraniony lub konający, lecz wnet ujrzał, że postać leżąca zaczęła pełzać po ziemi i z cicha, ze zwinnością węża, wsunęła się do przedpokoju. Tu mężczyzna skoczył na równe nogi, zamknął drzwi, a zdumiony farmer ujrzał przed sobą dumne i energiczne oblicze Jeffersona Hope’a. — Boże wielki! — wyjąkał Ferrier. — Jakżeś ty mnie przeraził! Ale dlaczego wchodzisz do nas w ten sposób? — Dajcie mi jeść, — odparł Hope ochrypłym głosem. — Przez czterdzieści osiem godzin nie miałem nic w ustach. — Rzucił się na resztki wieczerzy, pozostałe na stole i z chciwością pożerał chleb i zimne mięso. — Co robi Lucy, czy spokojna, zdrowa? — spytał, zaspokoiwszy głód. — Tak, nie wie jakie niebezpieczeństwo nam grozi, — odparł jej ojciec. — To dobrze. Dom wasz jest strzeżony ze wszystkich stron: dlatego to zakradłem się tu na czworakach. Mogą oni być bardzo przebiegli, ale nie tak dalece, żeby mnie podejść. Jan Ferrier nabrał otuchy, z chwilą przybycia tego wiernego sprzymierzeńca. Pochwycił twardą dłoń młodzieńca i uścisnął ją serdecznie. — Można być z ciebie dumnym, — rzekł. — Niewielu ludzi zdecydowałoby się tak powrócić i dzielić cudze troski i niebezpieczeństwa. — Prawdę mówisz, ojcze, — odparł Jefferson. — Szanuję cię bardzo, ale, gdybyś był sam przyznam, że namyślałbym się dobrze, czy wejść w to gniazdo os. Powróciłem dla Lucy, a zanim jej włos z głowy spadnie, myślę, że będzie jednego Hope’a mniej w Utahu. — Co poczniemy? — Jutro upływa ostatni dzień, a jeśli nie przedsięweźmiemy nic tej nocy, wszystko stracone. Mam muła i dwa konie, które czekają na nas w Orlim Wąwozie. Ile macie pieniędzy? — Dwa tysiące dolarów w złocie, a pięć w banknotach. — To starczy. Ja mam drugie tyle. Musimy się dostać do Carson City przez góry. Trzeba obudzić Lucy. Dobrze się składa, że służba nie śpi w domu. Ferrier poszedł uprzedzić córkę o podróży, w którą mieli wyruszyć, a Jefferson tymczasem zebrał wszystkie zapasy żywności jakie mógł znaleźć, zrobił z nich paczkę, a następnie napełnił wodą dzban kamienny; wiedział bowiem z doświadczenia, że źródeł w górach było niewiele, i jedne od drugich bardzo oddalone. Zaledwie zdążył skończyć te przygotowania, wszedł farmer z córką ubraną, gotową do drogi. Powitanie narzeczonych było czułe, lecz krótkie, bo czas naglił, a roboty pozostało niemało. — Musimy ruszyć w drogę niezwłocznie — rzekł Jefferson głosem cichym, lecz stanowczym jak człowiek, który zdaje sobie sprawę z całej grozy niebezpieczeństwa, lecz opancerzył z góry swe serce. — Wejścia frontowe i tylne są strzeżone, ale przy wielkiej ostrożności, będziemy się mogli wydostać oknem bocznem i uciekać przez pola. Skoro staniemy raz na gościńcu, będziemy mieli dwie tylko mile do wąwozu, gdzie czekają konie, i myślę, że do świtu przebędziemy połowę drogi w górach. — A jeśli nas pochwycą? — spytał Ferrier. Hope uderzył dłonią w rękojeść rewolweru za pasem. — Jeśli ich będzie zadużo na nas dwóch, ze trzech weźmiemy ze sobą napewno na tamten świat, — odparł z ponurym uśmiechem. Pogasili wszystkie światła w domu, poczem Ferrier patrzył przez chwilę oknem na pola, które były jego własnością, a które teraz miał porzucić nazawsze. Sposobił się jednak oddawna do tej ofiary, a myśl o uratowaniu czci i szczęścia córki przeciwważyła wszelki żal nad straconem mieniem. Wszystko dokoła tchnęło takim błogim spokojem, począwszy od drzew szemrzących z cicha do rozległych łanów zboża, że trudno było uprzytomnić sobie; iż śród tego otoczenia czyhał duch zbrodni. Bladość oblicza młodego myśliwca, zasępione czoło jego świadczyły wszelako, że widział po drodze dosyć, by wiedzieć czego się trzymać. Ferrier niósł worek ze złotem i banknotami; Jefferson Hope prowianty i wodę, a Lucy małą paczkę, zawierająca to, co posiadała cenniejszego. Otworzywszy powoli i z wielka ostrożnością okno, czekali dopóki wielka chmura nie zaciemniła nieba i wówczas, jedno po drugiem, wyszli do ogrodu. Z zapartym oddechem, czołgając się i potykając, dotarli do płotu i pod jego osłoną dążyli dalej do otworu, wychodzącego na pole. Byli już prawie u celu, gdy Jefferson schwycił gwałtownie obu towarzyszów i cofnął ich w cień, na ziemię, gdzie legli drżący bez ruchu. Wychowany w preryi, Jefferson Hope zawdzięczał koczującemu życiu, jakie prowadził, słuch niesłychanie zaostrzony. Zaledwie położył się wraz z towarzyszami pod płotem, gdy odezwał się przeraźliwy krzyk puszczyka, na który odpowiedział niezwłocznie, z niedalekiej odległości taki sam odgłos. W tej samej chwili ukazała się w otworze, do którego dążyli ciemna postać i powtórzył ów krzyk jękliwy, poczem wysunął się z cieniów nocy drugi mężczyzna. — Jutro o północy, — rzekł pierwszy, wódz, jak się zdawało, — gdy puszczyk odezwie się trzykrotnie. — Dobrze, — odparł tamten. — Czy mam uprzedzić brata Drebbera? — Uprzedź go, i innych również. Dziewięć do siedmiu. — Siedem do pięciu! — i obie postacie odeszły w przeciwnych kierunkach. Ostatnie wyrazy były widocznie ich hasłem. Skoro tylko odgłos ich kroków ucichł w oddaleniu Jefferson Hope zerwał się na równe nogi, dopomógł towarzyszom do przejścia przez otwór i wyprowadził ich w pole, nagląc do pośpiechu, podtrzymując nawpół omdlałą dziewczynę, gdyż upadała na siłach. — Prędzej! prędzej! — szeptał od czasu do czasu. — Jesteśmy na linii warty. Wszystko zależy od pośpiechu. Prędzej! Skoro wydostali się na gościniec, droga była łatwiejsza, więc szli szybciej. Raz jeden tylko spotkali jakiegoś człowieka, lecz zdążyli zejść w bok i ukryć się w polu zanim zostali poznani. Pod miastem, Jefferson skręcił i wszedł na wąską, urwistą ścieżkę, wiodącą w góry. Dwa czarne zębate szczyty zarysowały się śród ciemności, a między niemi ciągnął się ów Orli Wąwóz w którym czekały konie. Wiedziony nieomylnym instynktem, Jefferson Hope odnajdywał ścieżkę śród głazów i wzdłuż wyschniętego koryta potoku, aż wreszcie dotarł do ukrytego zakątka, gdzie, pod osłoną wielkiej skały, stały, przywiązane, wierne zwierzęta. Lucy dosiadła muła, stary Ferrier z workiem pieniędzy wsiadł na jednego konia, Jefferson Hope zaś prowadził drugiego niebezpieczną ścieżką nad brzegiem przepaści. Dokoła roztaczał się krajobraz przerażający dla każdego, kto nie był przyzwyczajany widywać przyrody w tej dzikiej, pełnej grozy szacie, w jaka przyobleka się niekiedy. Z jednej strony olbrzymia skała, czarna, ponura, groźna, wznosząca się na przeszło tysiąc stóp wysokości, o powierzchni, poprzecinanej długiemi słupami bazaltowemi, które nadawały jej pozór jakiegoś skamieniałego potwora, z wystającemi żebrami. Z drugiej strony stosy odłamków skał i głazów, zaścielały wąwóz, a w pośrodku wiła się ścieżka miejscami taka wąska, że jechać nią mogła zaledwie jedna osoba, a taka urwista, że tylko doświadczony jeździec mógł się na przebycie jej odważyć. Wszelako, mimo niebezpieczeństw i przeszkód, podróżni czuli ulgę w sercu, gdyż każdy krok powiększał odległość miedzy nimi a straszliwym despotyzmem, przed którym uciekali. Niebawem wszakże przekonali się, że byli jeszcze w obrębie władzy Świętych. Wjechali właśnie w najdzikszą i najtrudniejszą do przebycia cześć wąwozu, gdy Lucy wydała okrzyk przerażenia i wskazała ręką w górę. Na skale, która wznosiła się nad ścieżką i odcinała ostro na tle nieba, stał samotny człowiek, sprawujący wartę. On dostrzegł ich również i wojskowe wezwanie: — „Kto idzie?“ — przerwało ciszę, panującą w wąwozie. — Podróżni, dążący do Newady — odparł Jefferson Hope i przyłożył rękę do strzelby, zawieszonej u siodła. Dostrzegli, że tamten odwiódł kurek od karabinu i spojrzał w dół, jakgdyby niezadowolony z odpowiedzi. — Za czyjem pozwoleniem? — spytał: — Czterech Świętych — odparł Ferrier. Znał o tyle zwyczaje Mormonów, iż wiedział, że jest to najwyższa władza, na jaką mógł się powołać. — Dziewięć do siedmiu — krzyknęła warta. — Siedem do pięciu — odparł Jefferson Hope spiesznie, przypominając sobie hasło, zasłyszane w ogrodzie. — Przejedźcie i niechaj Pan czuwa nad wami — odparł głos z góry. Odtąd już droga była szersza, tak, że konie mogły iść kłusem. Odwróciwszy się, Jefferson i Ferrier ujrzeli, że samotny człowiek stał oparty o strzelbę, a postać ta wskazywała im, iż minęli granicę siedziby narodu wybranego, i zaświtała przed nimi jutrzenka.